


Risks

by cmk418



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: There are different types of fall
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Parker (Leverage)





	Risks

She loves the feel of it, wind rushing past her body as she gives into the pull of gravity, trusting herself and her own skills that will have her winding up like a cat on her feet rather than smashing into the pavement below.

There’s another kind of fall – the riskier kind, where the heart, not the body feels in full plummet, helpless to the forces that control it and so dependent, always dependent on someone else.

It happens so rarely that she’s unprepared, unsure of how she’ll land.

Taking a deep breath, Parker knocks on Sophie’s door and waits.  



End file.
